


Sixth year's the charm?

by AlienInvader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ravenclaw!Kara, ravenclaw!lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienInvader/pseuds/AlienInvader
Summary: Kara felt the same rush of excitement every time she boarded the Hogwarts’ Express, granted it had been a tad more nervous back in her first year, but now entering her sixth year she was just as happy as ever. And as a bonus she’d even been able to drop some of the ghastly subjects she’d been forced through for her O.W.L.s, like divination, which surely everyone agreed was just poppycock.There was just one thing that made her excitement dim every year, and unlike most students it wasn’t because she was going to miss her family because her sister Alex was also in her year and she just didn’t have the same strong bond others did with her parents seeing as she had been at boarding school the majority of the time since she was adopted.No. The one drawback was that she’d have to deal with Lena Luthor every day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sat in a word document for a few months now and as I'm rewatching the series (back in the days before they destroyed Lena and Kara's characters and relationship) I decided I'd start writing it again. There is no schedule for updates, and I cannot guarantee that they'll happen with any speed or that I won't abandon this fic (I apologise in advance if I do so).
> 
> Also I fully headcanon Lena as a Slytherin and Kara as a Hufflepuff but for the purposes of this story I wanted them in the same house and Ravenclaw seemed the best fit.
> 
> I'm not really a Lucy/James shipper so their relationship is likely to be quite minor.
> 
> If there are any mistakes please tell me - English is my first language so I don't really have an excuse - other than writing most of this at around midnight - but my grammar has never been the best. And I apologise for any issues with the formatting.
> 
> Edit: I've updated this chapter and flushed it out more. I think this will be more conducive to a longer fic - plus I've added Ruby.
> 
> The changes start just after the trolley appears and carry through almost to the end.

Kara felt the same rush of excitement every time she boarded the Hogwarts’ Express, granted it had been a tad more nervous back in her first year, but now entering her sixth year she was just as happy as ever. And as a bonus she’d even been able to drop some of the ghastly subjects she’d been forced through for her O.W.L.s, like divination, which surely everyone agreed was just poppycock.

There was just one thing that made her excitement dim every year, and unlike most students it wasn’t because she was going to miss her family because her sister Alex was also in her year and she just didn’t have the same strong bond others did with her parents seeing as she had been at boarding school the majority of the time since she was adopted.

No. The one drawback was that she’d have to deal with Lena Luthor every day. 

The only other Ravenclaw in her year was an arrogant, pompous, judgmental as- nope, she was not going to be the reason Kara swore for the first time even internally. The two of them hadn’t gotten along ever since they’d met at the sorting and Kara had heard her muttering about only being sorted into the second-best house and that at least it wasn’t Hufflepuff. Kara had chewed her out later in the dormitory when she wouldn’t be under the scrutiny of the entire Great Hall whilst Lena had just sat there looking completely unconcerned.

She honestly doesn’t think she’s ever seen Lena emote, other than maybe irritation or mild disappointment, not even on their first night at a new boarding school. There had been no excitement, anxiety or even home sickness and they’d been eleven.

On top of all that she came from possibly the most right-wing conservative blood purist family. And of course, to make it even worse her brother Lex had gone on a killing spree of muggle borns a few years ago, the same one that had killed her family when they’d tried to stand in his way. Ever since then she’s had Slytherins fawning all over her, and surely Kara couldn’t be the only one thinking that it would have been so much easier had she been sorted there; that maybe even the hat had made a mistake for the first time ever. And maybe Kara would’ve just gotten past the family thing if Lena had ever given any sort of indication that she even disapproved of their actions. But no, not even that did she seem to have any sort of feelings on – what could she do but assume Lena was just like them, but perhaps with the common sense to keep those opinions to herself. 

Kara came back to awareness with a startle when Alex nudged her wither elbow. She must have been zoned out for a while because she was surprised to see that her friends had joined them in their train car. She smiled round at all of them whilst Alex snorted next to her. They’d all become so important to her during her time at Hogwarts.

There was Winn a fellow Ravenclaw who was shy and dorky but saved her daily from either sitting in lonely silence in the dining hall or trying to force conversation out of the brick wall that was Lena Luthor. And Lucy and James, Gryffindors who had become a couple last year after years of James pining after Lucy and her rejecting him and were now happy together judging by the way Lucy was leaning against his side. And then Alex and Maggie, Slytherins who’d had a rivalry turned romance turned friendship which had only been awkward for a little while before they had seemed to forget about their history and their friendship had clicked.

“Where were you just then Kar?” Winn broke into her musings and she shrugged back at him. Unfortunately, Alex didn’t seem as content to let her thoughts stay unspoken.

“Do you even have to ask when she’s wearing a scowl like that Winnifred. No one other than Lena Luthor makes her scowl like that.” 

“What did the princess brat do to her this time – I haven’t even seen her yet this year surely she can’t have done anything yet.” The princess brat was a nickname they’d given her after a sleep over at Winn’s where they’d watched the princess bride for the first time, and it had stuck. Kara had a sneaking suspicion that Lena knew about it, but she didn’t stop using it, after all Lena seemed to exist purely to antagonize her.

“Nah Mags, not yet. She’s been moping like this ever since we got our letters about back-to-school supplies and O.W.L results and she remembered her existence.” Alex chimed in again and Kara really wished she’d shut up sometimes.

“I am right here you know.” Kara had hoped to distract them a little but the most she got was a nod of recognition from Winn before the others turned back to each other and started sarcastically lamenting about her woes of having to dorm with Lena Luthor. She knew they did feel bad for her, after all they all hated her too, Lena had never done herself any favours by trying to make friends with any of them. Eventually Lucy turned to Kara with a sympathetic grimace.

“C’mon Kar, surely you’ve learnt how to deal with her after all these years – just ignore her after all she seems pretty contented to ignore us. Besides if she’s too much of an asshole we’ll just smuggle you into one of our common rooms and chill there. Or failing that there’s always the kitchen. And we totally need to do more sleepovers in the shrieking shack right, after all at least four of us are prefects now (note: author knows that prefects are made in fifth year, but she has decided that she doesn’t give a fuck) right so we don’t need to worry about being caught.”

Kara grinned for a moment before looking around confused. “Wait Luce how’re you getting to four?”

“Well, I know James and I are, and surely you and Winn must be Kar because who else would they pick. And then one of Alex and Mags could be” when they shook their heads at her she shrugged and carried on. “Well, that’s at least four anyway.”

“Plus seeing as we’ve monopolized Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and none of us are Hufflepuffs that means we just have to worry about the Slytherin prefects. And I think we got lucky this year because I overheard that Slytherin Jess and she said that its Sam Arias and Jack Spheer this year and even if they hang with Luthor they seem pretty chill.” James wrapped up, she could see Maggie and Winn nodding along and looking thrilled, the idea of being prefect making it easier to sneak out seeming to have only just occurred to them. Alex, however, wore a completely different expression – and Kara was willing to bet it was similar to the one on her own face – except maybe slightly less grim.

“That sounds great and all, but you’re wrong about one thing.” All of her friends turned querying looks her way at her gloomy tone and she had no option but to bite the bullet and plough on. “They didn’t make me prefect. Alex is captain of her Quidditch team though.” She added the last bit in the hopes it would divert the attention from her and shot Alex an apologetic grimace for taking her limelight and revealing that secret herself.

She saw them shuffle around awkwardly for a moment before the penny dropped.

“No. Nononononono. Please tell me you’re messing with us Kar. Because if they didn’t make you prefect that means that Luthor is and she’s insufferable enough already.” Lucy had always been a staunch support of Kara’s in hating Lena, but at this moment it wasn’t as comforting as it usually was.

“It’s not that surprising really, no offence Little Danvers but Luthor’s one of those people that students hate but somehow has tricked all the teachers into thinking that she’s never done a thing wrong in her life. Besides her mum is some high up ministry official, she probably threatened the teachers to get them fired if she didn’t get her way.”

Kara shrugged and looked dejected for a while before adding “And on top of that I didn’t get an O in all my O.W.L.s and you just know she did so now she’s got two things to hold over me all year.” She was pretty sure she’d mumbled that quietly enough that it wouldn’t be heard, cos her results were still really good, and she didn’t want to make the others feel bad by moaning that she could’ve done better, especially if they hadn’t done so well. (They hadn’t really talked about that yet, and though they were all really smart she didn’t want to risk it.) Plus, she knew she was being just a tad self-pitying at the moment; even if she did feel it was justified. But a couple of her friends did react anyway. 

Thankfully just then they were interrupted by a familiar call:  
“Anything from the trolley?” so they all scrambled for their money so they could stock up on sweets until at least the first Hogsmeade visit.

Kara, naturally was the first one out of the carriage, no one could compete with her when it came to enthusiasm for food, and this was just the thing she needed to cheer herself up just now. But as soon as she got to the doorway her face fell, there gliding (almost literally Kara wasn’t quite sure how she always managed to look quite so elegant, probably some mandatory Luthor training) along the corridor towards her car.

Kara saw the moment Lena’s eyes alighted upon her, her spine drew up straighter and she stuck her nose in the air. She had always done that, attempted to look down upon her, even after Kara had outgrown her (now that had been a good few weeks of lording it over her). The Luthor’s expression was always one of haughty condescendence towards Kara and it unfailingly riled her up.

“What exactly do you think you’re looking at Luthor?” By this point all her friends had crowded round the train car entrance, rallying behind her in support. Sam and Jack had caught up to Lena too, now trailing Jess behind them. Kara wanted to send them a nod of salutation but thought it might undermine her demeanor to Lena.

“Oh nothing much, I was just leaving the prefect’s carriage and had the misfortune of having to pass your lot, although it wasn’t like I couldn’t smell you from the other end of the train.” Lena, who herself despised Quidditch, had been complaining that Kara stank every time she got back from training since before she had even made the team. Still, she thought the response a little overdramatic in answer to a simple question, especially so early in the year. There went her hopes of Lena finally being mature enough to act civilly toward her.

“Do you think just because your mother bribed your way into being a prefect you can look down your nose at everything or is it the stench of mud that offends you – after all not everyone can be so pure as the high and mighty Luthors.” That might have seemed harsh, but Kara was done being walked all over, if Lena never treated her with respect, she didn’t see any reasons to extend that courtesy to her.

“Better a high and mighty Luthor than a sanctimonious and hypocritical Zor-El. I guess I’ll be seeing you in the dorm later, have a good journey.” She sneered as she swept away cloak swishing around her. 

Sam and Jack traded exasperated looks and Kara wondered again why they would possibly want to be friends with such a horrible person as she turned her attention back to the trolley. She was going to need extra sweets after this, especially after Lena was so cruel as to throw the memory of her dead family back in her face, it wasn’t a line she had crossed often, but neither was it the first time so Kara tried to ignore it the best she could.

“Hey Sam, I heard you were made prefect, congratulations.” Alex sounded almost timid as she addressed her fellow Slytherin.

“Thanks, I hear congratulations are in order for you too. You better start bringing some glory to our quidditch team – it’s been far too long since we won that cup.” Sam sounded softer too and Kara hated that everyone felt like they had to walk on eggshells now. As if her and Lena’s issues weren’t bad enough, they were impacting their friends too. This feud really had gone too far, but Kara couldn’t see a way back if Lena wouldn’t cooperate.

“Oh I will, someone needs to knock this one off her perch.” Alex said with a nod towards Kara who managed to conjure up a weak smile. Sam and Alex stood there looking at each other with small smiles for a moment before Jack butted in.

“No one’s going to congratulate me, then? That’s fine, I know how great I am already.” She could almost breathe a sigh of relief at some of the tension dissipating.

“Well your ego certainly doesn’t need the feeding, but well done to you too Jack.”

“See someone at least has some manners, thank you Kara.” They all laughed somewhat awkwardly, but t still the atmosphere was much better now that Lena had gone.

“Well we’d better go after her before she gets mad at us too. I’ll see you at school Alex?” Sam added looking a little disappointed to be leaving.

“You know you don’t have to if you’d rather not be with her.” Kara added even as Alex just nodded back. She didn’t quite understand the flicker of annoyance that crossed Jess’ and Jack’s face in response to that. 

“She’s our friend Kara, we do want to be around her. We’ll see you around.” Jess’ voice sounded a little cold, but hearing Lucy snorting that Lena was some friend behind her maybe Kara could understand why.

As they left, she saw Sam turn to Jack.

“Why’d you always have to butt in Jack – I was doing so well.”

“Course you were, you didn’t freeze at all after speaking about two sentences.” Jess’ snort was last thing Kara heard drift down the train before they entered the same carriage Lena had a couple minutes earlier and Kara was finally next in line to buy her food stash.

The rest of the train ride Kara passed amiably with her friends, snacking as they went and comparing their schedules for the upcoming year as well as trading stories of their summer holidays. Kara was reminded of how much she loved Hogwarts, and why putting up with Lena was a small price to pay for the happiness she received whilst there. She even managed to temporarily forget about her roommate. Almost.  
*** 

As soon as she had got into the carriage, the closest empty one she had flopped down onto the seat and glared out of the window. Kara was so infuriating, there was no reason for her to expect the worst at every turn but she still persisted on doing so. Lena was not her brother, had never indicated that she was even remotely like him and yet everyone persisted as seeing her only as an extension of him, his shadow.

She didn’t break out of her trance when her friends entered, but she was brought back to awareness when Jack nudged her side and she tried (though she was sure she failed) to turn her glower off. Her failure was confirmed by Jess a moment later.

“Just ignore her Lena, not everyone thinks like that.”

“Maybe not, but enough people do. I’m just as horrified by my family’s actions as everyone else, I just don’t want to spend all my time condemning the first person who ever made me feel like I belonged. And I don’t see why my life should be entirely influenced by theirs. Kara’s not the only one either, but I guess its too much to ask to be treated like everyone else.” This tirade had become familiar to her friends and though they wouldn’t understand they were normally somewhat good at comforting her.

“Well we don’t Lelu, you’ll always just be Lena to us.” Jack, although he insisted on using the nickname he had coined in first year and that she hated, managed to stop her glowering. Jess, one of the three people allowed to (all sitting in that room with her) engulfed her in a hug whilst Sam continued.

“Besides when did we ever take Kara’s word as gospel, not everything she says is true you know.”

Lena smiled a little grimly. “Yeah, can you imagine Lillian caring enough about my education to bribe the school. Not whilst all her attention is focused on her precious Lex.” It amused her to think about, but most people didn’t seem to react the same way, so she tried to wave away their concerns. 

“That’s enough of that. Sam, Ruby’s starting Hogwarts this year, right? How’s she feeling?” Jess could always be counted upon to be on her side, but if she ever thought Lena was being too depressing, she’d quickly move the conversation on. Ruby was Sam’s little sister and had followed her to the train station every year. Sam was the one that mainly looked after her in the holidays as their mother had almost stopped caring after their father had died. The rest of the time the staff cared for her.

“Yeah, where is the pest I thought we wouldn’t be able to shake her until J’onzz took them across the lake.” Jack had a point. Ruby was Sam’s little sister and had followed her to the train station every year. Sam was the one that mainly looked after her in the holidays as their mother had almost stopped caring after their father had died. The rest of the time the staff cared for her. As such she was deeply attached to Sam.

“Lost track of her after the prefect’s car, she probably found some other first years to muck around with.” Sam grinned, although she loved her sister she was always exhausted by it and it was good that she’d still be able to spend time not having to care for others.

Lena grinned back and tried to forget about her problems and join in the conversation. She didn’t manage to fully lose herself in in, although that wasn’t surprising as her brain never seemed capable of focusing on just one thing. But she was definitely feeling better that she had earlier, and she was so grateful for the three people around her – without them she was sure her time at Hogwarts would have been much more hostile and lonelier.  
***  
Sitting at the Ravenclaw table had always been awkward for Lena, from the very moment the hat had declared her not to be a Slytherin everyone had looked at her strangely. Every Luthor had been a Slytherin for centuries, and sometimes she thought it would have been easier if she had been sorted there too, as she was expected to be.

That way she wouldn’t be resolutely ignored by her house, judged as a Luthor by everyone, and called a blood traitor by half the Slytherins.

Although there were definite benefits to being placed in Ravenclaw, she liked the fact she had defied all the expectations placed upon her, and the kick in the teeth to her mother was all the better. At least now it seemed that way.

And there was at least one Ravenclaw who spoke to her, Brainy. He, almost as much as an outcast as her, though for being completely socially awkward more than anything else as far as she knew. He had a sharp mind and was the first person she knew that could follow her thoughts, both regarding magical studies and muggle technology. But for the most part he was fine keeping his musings to himself, so they still didn’t talk outside of lessons for the most part.

Kara normally chose to sit as far away from her as she could manage, and today was no different. It was a relief to Lena that she didn’t have to worry about constantly having to feud with her and make cutting remarks. It was something she had always been good at, but still it wasn’t how she wanted to spend all of her time.

Lena normally enjoyed the sorting ceremony. There were few first years who knew who she was, who she was connected to, and those who did couldn’t understand its significance. They looked at her with the same anxiety they looked at everyone else. And all the attention was on them. She liked meeting them too, younger children spoke with an openness uncommon in her classmates. They hadn’t the subtlety to gossip behind her back, it made it much easier to navigate relationships.

Seeing them stood huddled together brought back unwelcome memories of her own sorting.

***

She gazed around at the other first years huddled together as Professor Grant unfurled her scroll ready to call the first name. She knew most of these kids would have no idea what the sorting entailed, but her mother would never let her go in so unprepared. All summer she had been coached into how she should behave during the ceremony. Back straight, don’t shake don’t smile, sit with good posture. When Slytherin is called stand and walk over to the table. Head high, don’t falter. Take a seat and continue to watch the rest of the ceremony.

It had almost always been assumed that she would be a Slytherin, for a Luthor there was no other option. But as she had bidden her parents goodbye her mother had looked down on her with the same expression of superiority she always adopted. 

“It had better be Slytherin, Lena, I will not hear of you being placed with those incompetent fools in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. If it’s not Slytherin you’ll pay for it when you come home at Christmas.”

The words had chilled her, Lillian’s form of punishment was normally to either neglect her completely, or to hyper fixate on everything she did. Neither were preferable.

But Lena didn’t know if she would be in Slytherin. And she didn’t know if she wanted to be, from what she’d heard it had the highest concentration of pureblood supremacists and she’d heard enough of that at home. She was pretty sure it wouldn’t be Gryffindor, if she had any bravery whatsoever, she would have stood up to Lillian by now, but anything else was possible and she wanted to avoid Lillian’s ire more than she didn’t want to be a Slytherin.

Her legs had wanted to shake when her name was called but she didn’t let them. She walked with as much grace and poise as she could, knowing it still wouldn’t meet Lillian’s standards were she here.

The hat sat on her head for a long time. She couldn’t really judge properly because the seconds all stretched into an eternity for her even hearing the hat debate to itself in her head. But Brainy had told her afterwards that no one else’s sorting had taken so long, apart from maybe Kara’s.

“Ravenclaw!” the hat’s pronouncement echoed around the hall to silence. No applause for her.

She schooled her face into a mask of apathy as she crossed the room trying to rationalize to herself. Jack, a friend from a fellow pure blood family sent her a look of sympathy (when he later got sorted into Slytherin as he was meant to, she felt even more helpless).

She headed towards another first-year girl who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She was a bright and bubbly blonde and she’d seemed friendly so far. 

Yet maybe it wasn’t so bad. Lillian certainly didn’t hold a much against Ravenclaw as she did against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. After all she valued intelligence too. As she sat down, and the attention slowly turned to the next person she relaxed ever so slightly.

“At least it wasn’t Hufflepuff.” She had thought that she was quiet enough that no one could hear, but the blonde girl turned around and glared at her. She hadn’t got a word out of her after that all meal, and it had been just as awkward later with only the two of them in the dormitory.

***  
Lena pulled out of her reverie just as the hat burst into its song.

You may think me old and battered,  
But you will surely see,  
There is no other hat existing,  
That can better me.

For generations I have sorted,  
Into red, yellow, green and blue,  
And now that you've arrived,  
I will sort you too.

So if you stop a moment,  
And if you take that chair,  
I will look into your thoughts,  
And see what I find there.

Do you belong to Gryffindor?  
With the brave and daring,  
You could fly the red and gold,  
Being chivalrous and caring.

Or you could be a Hufflepuff,  
Patient, just and true,  
Accepting of everyone,  
They could be the fit for you.

Ravenclaw set up her house,  
To value most the wise,  
And if you are to join their ranks,  
Then learning you most prize

But do not discount Slytherin,  
For those with great ambition,  
If you are resourceful,  
You could be a great addition.

But wherever you are heading,  
Don't be afraid to see,  
Because there you'll find your truest friends,  
And happiest you will be.

This year’s sorting would be especially interesting as it was Ruby’s turn. She turned to face the front of the hall just as Professor Grant called out her name and watched Ruby nervously creep towards the hat. Sam, who all summer had been attempting to convince Ruby all summer that the sorting ceremony was horrible (of course with the aid of her friends) smirked at her, but shot her an encouraging thumbs up all the same.

As a result, Ruby looked very nervous as she took her seat, probably not helped that hers was the first name called. 

The hat had only sat on her head for a moment before it called out Ravenclaw. She watched Ruby look at Sam with a little trepidation before her gaze found her and she rushed over taking the chair next to Lena.

Having spent a fair few holidays in the Arias household there was a familiarity between the two despite their difference in age. So, when she sat down Lena grinned at her before ruffling her hair and congratulating her.

“I can’t believe you lied to me. That wasn’t difficult at all.” Ruby pouted as she swatted away her hand. Lena chuckled, and when Ruby turned her attention back to the other first years she made eye contact with Sam – who was attempting to mouth something at her. Lena thought it was along the lines of looking after Ruby.

She nodded back, mouthing that she would and making a cross over her heart. Sam just rolled her eyes and turned away. 

It was the most pleasant back to school feast she’d enjoyed in quite some time. She made some conversation with Brainy, but the awkward silences they usually encountered where instead filled with a chattering Ruby.

As they began to file out of the hall and Lena had to lead the first years away Ruby bounded alongside her trying to take everything in. Lena knew it would take more than one walk through the castle to figure it out, but there was no harm in letting her try.

Suddenly Ruby broke the silence.

“So which ones Kara?” her expression of faux innocence was not at all convincing but after being shortly startled into silence Lena couldn’t for the life of her figure out what she could be up to. Her response was to turn around and point out Kara to her. It was just her luck that Kara would be staring right at her as she did so, and she tried not to flush in embarrassment. It was made slightly easier by the suspicious look Kara was wearing.

“Why’d you want to know Arias Jr.? You can’t go round messing with sixth years, even she has the right to be respected.”

“Oh, I’d never do that Lelu.” Yeah, of course she’d picked up that habit. And her theory about Ruby wanting to mess with Kara because she’d heard her complaining one too many times was blown (it really was startling how many times she’d come into conversation. 

“Why then?”

“Oh just something that Sam said.” But no more wheedling got any information out of her and eventually she had to stop trying in order to warn the first years about the staircases. 

The comment didn’t stop nagging at her all evening though.

*** 

Kara didn’t feel jealous that often, but there was something about Lena stalking through the hall ways leading all the new first years that made her feel annoyance buzzing through her. It wasn’t necessarily that she thought she deserved to be prefect; it was that Lena definitely didn’t. Despite the confounding way some of the younger students near worshipped her (one in particular already seemed to this year)– which Kara totally didn’t understand; she’d never seen her be anything but apathetic towards them. In fairness she didn’t bully them mercilessly like some older students did, but that was hardly a high bar. 

And then for some reason Lena turned around and pointed at her. It really wasn’t fair for Luthor to be using her role as prefect to turn the kids against Kara, but she supposed that at least it was better than passing on any of her Luthor views. It wasn’t as if Kara spent much time around the youngsters anyway.

By the time she was telling them about the riddles to get into the common room Kara was practically glaring daggers into Lena’s back, and when Lena turned around and smirked at her over their heads, she was so mad that the only response she could think of was to stick out her tongue. Which Lena thought of as a victory – she said it was immature and embarrassing to resort to. Darn it. She just about managed to keep her groan in as she skulked into the common room with Winn (well she was skulking; Winn was maybe ambling – she wasn’t sure he had the capacity to skulk).

She waited down in the common room for as long as she could before retreating to the dorm, but it had been a long day of travelling and when she climbed the stairs Lena was still awake. Exactly what she’d been trying to avoid.

Lena had changed out of her robes and into pyjamas. If she hadn’t been Lena Luthor Kara might have thought she looked cute. Or maybe even hot, even though she was just sitting in bed reading a book. The traitorous thought crossed her mind as she noticed all the ways Lena’s body had changed over the summer. She’d grown a little but more of the changes were in the muscle definition that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. And Kara absolutely did not note how good her chest looked right now. Absolutely not.  
But if she had there might have been a reason that when she looked up and saw Lena smirking back at her knowingly her cheeks flamed up bright red.

“Like something you see there Danvers?” And why? Why did Merlin hate her so much because there was Lena stood there, with her eyebrow quirked up and her mouth in that infuriating, enticing smirk and her green eyes piercing into her. Lena who looked absolutely stunning. Lena who she vehemently disliked – more than anyone else she’d ever met. 

“Is your ego really so big that you think I could actually like you? No, I’m just trying to figure out who would have chosen such a monumental asshat to be prefect.”

Lena gasped feigning offence. “Danvers, mind your language. You can be attracted to someone without liking them, you certainly seem to be. Besides jealousy isn’t a good colour on you.” She scoffed at the thought that she would be so shallow, but that thought fell b quickly by the wayside. 

Kara was not going to let Lena win this one too, she always felt on the backfoot during their verbal sparring and there was no way she was going to let Lena have the satisfaction of getting another one over her so early in the year.

“Yeah, right Luthor, there’s no way in hell I’d choose to be you if I had the choice of being literally anybody else – apart from maybe that homicidal brother of yours, I’m still undecided on that.” As soon as she said it Kara felt a twinge of guilt - although the two goaded each other constantly but she still felt that she had perhaps crossed some kind of a line bringing him up when Lena had never chosen to discuss him before. Still the guilt paled in comparison to the flood of satisfaction she felt upon realising for the first time since she’d known her Lena had no witty retort, no comeback or insult that would end up making her feel small.

Until Lena did speak again. Her voice was smaller, but still as eloquent and precise as always.  
“Well, it seems we do have something in common after all.” That just made Kara confused, her pride ebbed as she failed to puzzle out what connection Lena had made, and eventually as her curiosity overcame her (she was a Ravenclaw after all) she gave in with a grunt.

“What?” 

“I’d rather be just about anyone else too.” This time Kara didn’t think that the comment had been about her. Oh shoot, she really had crossed a boundary with that hadn’t she? But Kara had no idea how to fix it, sincere apologies had never been a part of their relationship, so instead she just let the silence lie heavy between them as they both struggled to fall asleep with so many words left unsaid.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kara woke the next morning, after a few intermittent hours of restless sleep she decided perhaps it was time to broker a peace between them. Really it was past time, the feuding between them was childish and petty and they should have outgrown it years ago.  
The sentiment didn’t last long though. She was almost immediately irritated with the girl again when she looked around the room. Of course, they couldn’t reach a truce – both sides needed to be willing for that to happen. And Lena, clearly, was not.  
Lena’s bed was empty besides some pyjamas neatly folded on the pillow and sunlight was streaming in through the windows. She glanced down to her watch and checked the time, realizing that not only had she overslept and missed the bell for breakfast but also that she only had five minutes to get to class before she was late. Professor Grant would never forgive anyone who was late, and even Kara’s status as one of her favourites wouldn’t protect her.

And all this meant Lena had deliberately left her sleeping knowing this would be the consequence. After all she had been the one to awaken her for years, never letting her sleep past the bell. Everyone who knew Kara knew how heavy a sleeper Kara was, and how cranky she got when she missed meals. Lena had always used the excuse that she wouldn’t let some lethargic good for nothing be the reason Ravenclaw lost house points, but if it got her up in time Kara could deal with the insult. This was something else.

After she was late (Professor Grant had seemed so disappointed), lost ten house points (Winn would be annoyed about that – he was always super competitive), got detention (already, it was only day two!) and saw Lena smirking at her across the charms classroom (nothing unusual there) all her good intentions disappeared, and she decided that if Lena didn’t think this whole feud beneath them then she wasn’t going to just lie down and take it. Let it never be said that Kara Danvers didn’t give as good as she got.  
***

After that transfiguration passed slowly for Kara, she was too scared to say a word unless she get on the wrong side of Professor Grant for the second time in one class. By the end of the class her focus was so thrown she hadn’t even managed to complete the exercise no matter how hard she tried to drown out everyone around her.

But then again Hell would freeze over by the time Professor Grant set an easy lesson the first day back. She claimed it set a bad expectation for the standard of work necessary. So really not many people had succeeded in her task – even Lena hadn’t managed until just before the end. Alex had managed it too, relatively early on, and her efforts to disrupt Kara after that hadn’t made it any easier.

After Professor Grant swept out of the room Kara packed up slowly. She was one of the last people left in the room, only Lucy and Alex left waiting for her. They were all training to be aurors and had similar timetables, so she assumed they had the next period off as well.

“Unlike you to miss breakfast Little Danvers, where were you at?” Kara shrugged it off and moved towards the doorway, not in the mood to discuss it.

“Are you kidding, I’m surprised she make it down as often as she does. This one sleeps like the dead, in the holidays she won’t get up till noon.” Kara turned to look at Alex and sensing they wouldn’t stop teasing her anytime soon decided to try and nip it in the bud.

“It’s Lena’s fault. She didn’t wake me up this morning. I bet she just wanted me to get in trouble with Professor Grant.”

“Wait Kara, do you mean to say Lena’s been waking you up everyday for the past five years. Dude, how does that bell not wake you. I wouldn’t have thought it possible to sleep through.”

“Not every day.” Kara grumbled. “Besides she only does it so Ravenclaw doesn’t lose house points.” Alex and Lucy exchanged an indecipherable look.

“Sure, Kar, we all know how much house spirit Luthor has.” 

“Whatever - ooh I have a good idea. Let’s go the kitchens, it’ll be good to see the house elves again. Besides I’m starving.” She brightened considerably at the prospect of food and almost skipped down the corridor.

“You’re always starving Kara, if we didn’t know better, we’d say no one ever fed you.” Was called down the corridor after her, but she was already on her way towards food, and nothing was going to stop her now.  
***

Kara, though she didn’t like to admit it spent most of the day sitting and glaring at Lena through half of her classes. Unfortunately, they seemed to be taking similar subjects – although at least Lena didn’t take Care of Magical Creatures, small as that class was it would have been torture.

When they were in the dorm alone Kara decided to say something.

“Hey Lena, you wouldn’t mind waking me up in the mornings, would you? It’s just that I tend to sleep in and I’ve gotten used to you waking me up in time.” Her back was turned as she got ready for bed, but not hearing a reply she turned around. Lena’s nose, was, as usual stuck in a book, she wondered what it could be to hold her attention so unwaveringly. Probably something for school.

“Lena? Hey, Lena.” That time she thought she saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes. So, she was ignoring her then. Typical. “Luthor! You’re the only other person in the room, who exactly do you think I’m talking to?”  
***

So, what if she had been ignoring Kara, she hadn’t meant to in the beginning, she was just lost in her book and she hated being interrupted. But when Kara kept calling her name with increasing exasperation, she decided it would be the perfect opportunity to mess with her. She’d sort of missed it over the summer, although they didn’t ever really get along Kara was completely unable to ignore her to any extent, the exact opposite of Lillian. It was nice to know that she did make a difference in someone’s eyes. Even if it was perhaps negative. 

“An imaginary friend perhaps, you act around the age to have one.” She replied, snapping her book shut and tucking it away within her draw before looking up at Kara. She always had to look up at Kara, it was frustrating. But she couldn’t control that, so she just had to focus on the things she could. Like this argument.

“Really, called Lena?”

“I don’t know how obsessed you are with me. I wouldn’t blame you if you were.” She added the last in an almost conspiratorial tone then sat and watched as Kara spluttered for a response. Point Lena.

“Uh huh. Well, if you were capable of listening to others, you’d have heard me ask you to wake me in the mornings.” Ah so that was what she was after. Really though it was shocking that a sixteen-year-old couldn’t get herself up in time in the mornings. 

It was a fair enough request though and just as Lena opened her mouth to say she would Kara continued. “I mean it was rude of you to leave me here this morning and go to breakfast without me. It would have hardly delayed you at all and there was no need to sabotage me like that.” Lena had never had the best temper and snapping at her was sure to make her snap back.

“Have you ever considered that perhaps not everything I do is about you. Maybe I had something else to do this morning.” Which was true, she’d woken up early and been unable to go back to sleep so she had gone for a run and then cleaned up in the prefects’ bathroom. She could have woken Kara when she had come back to get her stuff but when she’d glanced over to Kara’s bed, she hadn’t seen her, as rushed as she already was, she didn’t have the time to check. She had promised to take Ruby down to breakfast; make sure she didn’t get lost. “Besides which, I don’t see how its my responsibility to wake you up.”

“Oh c’mon Lena you only did it to be petty. I’ve asked you nicely, so would you please just wake me up in the mornings?” Maybe she had asked nicely the first time, Lena honestly know, but seeing as Kara clearly wanted this enough to even start a conversation with her, she’d do it.

“Fine.” 

Kara seemed surprised and stuttered out a quick thanks, but Lena was already turning the light off and sliding into bed.  
***  
The following morning Kara was woken by a cold water hitting in the face. She glared at its supplier for a moment before seeing the cheeky smile Lena wore rather than her normal look of disdain so decided to let it slide, sighing and drying off with magic rather than letting herself be provoked.

She couldn’t remember Lena wearing that look before. It was a much nicer one, Kara had almost liked it. Almost. It certainly didn’t mean she wanted to encourage Lena to do that.

***  
“So, I heard Lena pored water all over Kara this morning.” Alex had caught up with Sam outside of herbology. It was a good chance to talk to her without having to suffer the drama of their respective friend groups. Yet she’d still been completely unable to come up with a topic of conversation not involving her idiot sister.  
“It was probably well deserved.” But there was a twinkle in Sam’s eye that Alex knew meant she wasn’t trying to pick an argument.

“Maybe, but I think you’re only saying that because you’re obligated to defend your friend.” Sam snorted at that, which made Alex disproportionately happy. But she liked making Sam laugh.

“If I admit it will you promise not to tell anyone.” Then it was Alex’s turn to laugh.

“Never fear, your secret is safe with me.” That earned her an eye roll and a mumbled ‘dork’ but Sam still looked happy, so she’d count it as a win.

“Those two really are ridiculous. If they’d just talk to each other properly they’d never have this many issues.”

“Yeah, but what are the chances of that happening?” Alex sure she heard Sam mutter something in response to that. She had thought it was something like ‘High if I have anything to do with it’ but she couldn’t quite fit that together with the Sam who had almost always counseled Lena just to ignore it.

“Shit, now you’ve made me late to meet Jack, I’m totally pinning this on you.” Sam shot a last smile at Alex before rushing away leaving her response to die on her lips. Alex stood there, eyes fixed on Sam and a huge grin on her face until she was out of sight.

***

Sam, for her part, was getting teased by Jack – although to be fair, if Jack was around it was a fair assumption that he’d be teasing her.

“I see you actually managed to talk to her. Now if only you could find something to talk about other than her sister and your friend you might actually get somewhere.

“Shut up Jack.” Sam flushed red and elbowed him maybe a little harder than necessary. But if he weren’t always such an asshole then she wouldn’t need to.

***

Although their friends were getting along better than before, if it was at all possible, Kara and Lena’s relationship had deteriorated further since returning to Hogwarts. They’d had another dispute soon after that over something trivial enough Kara couldn’t really remember it. It seemed it was one step forward, three steps back.

For a few days they carried on, the atmosphere tense, but normally silent. The air in the dormitory seemed stifling when it was just the two of them so they both avoided it as much as possible just in case the other was there.

Kara found that most days Lena would wake her in the morning, only once had she would be long gone before she woke up. But as the holidays faded away, she got more used to being up early and had not been late to class again, even if she had missed breakfast once. She’d even gotten a half-hearted apology when Lena said she’d been running late and had forgotten (what she’d been doing before still remained a mystery).

And that was how about a week later the two girls found themselves glaring at each other from across Lena’s bed. Kara looked her up and down trying to come across as menacing or at least maybe slightly belittling but when her gaze rested on Lena’s chest slightly too long, she realized it would only come across as her checking her out. Again. Lena always did seem to notice when she was looking at her in any way that wasn’t an outright glare (unfortunately she never seemed to notice those) which was definitely not that often. Absolutely not. 

“What in the wizarding world did you do with my homework Luthor. You know I need that for Snapper’s class or I’m dead.” She practically snarled out.

“And what sort of interest do you imagine I would possibly have with that?” It was absolutely typical of Lena not to own up to something like this, really it wouldn’t have been that hard to just give it back, but no, even that was too difficult for the most infuriating person on this planet, or any of the other ones probably. And who else could have even had it, she always kept her homework in her draw, and only the two of them were ever in their dorm.

“I dunno, maybe you thought you’d fix up your substandard work with something that’s actually worth marking. Or maybe you just wanted to spite me, it’s not exactly difficult to imagine that you would be that low – you don’t even need to stoop to reach that level.” Kara’s angry tirade was met with a scoff that somehow managed to come across fairly elegantly, which was even more annoying because if Kara had made that sound it’d be entirely unattractive.

“Do you ever get down off your high horse and stop thinking you’re better than everyone else Danvers? Or do you just have that much of a superiority complex?” 

“Me? You’re the one who constantly walks around like she’s constantly got a nasty smell under her nose.”

“Oh, I can assure you darling, that’s only when you’re around.” With that Lena turned and swept out of the room her robes swishing dramatically around her leaving Kara gaping behind her. 

These sorts of fights had been pretty standard between the two of them for years. But Lena had never called her darling before. And Kara quickly discovered when she did her entire brain shut down which meant at this rate, she would never have any come backs anymore. Lena didn’t need any more reasons to look so smug. Every time she did Kara wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off her face.

Realising she was just stood there fuming at thin air Kara collected herself together and rushed off to the hall before she was forced to miss breakfast. The only thing that would be worse than turning up to potions and facing Snapper without her homework after having to deal with Lena being her usual arrogant aggrandizing self would be having to do so on an empty stomach.

She plopped herself down on the Slytherin bench next to Alex and immediately started loading her plate up with everything in her reach.

“Let me guess Little Danvers: arguing with Luthor again.” Kara sent a bit of a sheepish grin back to Maggie. So maybe she did complain about Luthor a lot, but it was hardly her fault when the other girl was such an asshat all the time. 

“She was being so annoying. I mean how can someone so obviously up her own butt think that I have a superiority complex. Plus, she won’t give back my homework that she so obviously stole just because she knows Snapper hates me and she’s been trying to get me in trouble ever since we came back.”

“Actually, Kar you leant me that homework, remember, I was struggling with it and you said you needed to run off to quidditch practice so just to keep it and give it back before you needed it. So, ta da.” Kara turned bright red upon recognizing that the sheet in Alex’s hand was indeed her homework and that she had been attempting to chew Lena out for no reason. “Still, I’m sure everything she said to you was way out of line.” That was true, Lena had been rude to her, she always was, so Kara decided she didn’t need to feel bad about the way that she’d treated her. 

“Oh, right well thanks Alex. But still I can’t stand to be trapped in that room with her for another night. Please tell me I can sneak into one of your rooms.”

“No luck there Little Danvers. Someone” she gave a pointed look to Alex “set the room on fire a couple of nights ago and we’re bunking with the fifth years. There’s not an inch to move in.”

“Right Sawyer cos it’s so not your fault for knocking me when I was trying to cast that jelly legs curse on Veronica.”

“Yeah, well you’re lucky I did, or she would have pounded you to a pulp and all that would be left would be a pile of Alex smelling goo.” At this Alex let out an indignant squawk.

“I could so take her.” Yet seeing everyone look at her disbelievingly she gave in and mumbled “I so could.” Under her breath.

“Never mind about that Little Danvers. I think it’s time. I for one, am not going to be spending any more time with those fifth years, and as you so need to get away from the princess brat it’s the perfect time for a sleepover at the shrieking shack. I’m sure the others would be in, even if it’s a little earlier than usual.”

“Ooh yeah. And Hogsmeade is soon so we can finish all the goodies we bought on the trolley and stock up again in no time.”

“Is everything about food to you Kara? You tell Winn?” Kara nodded in affirmation. “We’ll clue Luce and James in then.” 

By the time the plan was finalised Kara had finished her veritable mountain of food, but instead of grumbling at Alex about how important food was she grinned and scanned the room in search of Winn. Spotting him she stood and started to wander over, nodding at Sam and Jack nearby as she left.

As she approached, she wondered who it was he was sitting next to. He normally always sat next to her; she didn’t risk switching tables often, but today she had needed to get some space, and for a moment she was completely stumped as to who it could be. When she did figure it out the smile dropped from her face and she picked up the pace as she stormed towards them.

“Not contented with just picking on me anymore Luthor? I swear if you’re bullying my friends now, you’ll regret it.” Blinded by anger as she was, she missed the fact that Lena’s smile was genuine rather than mocking and that Winn was grinning back at her.

“You really don’t think I’m capable of not being an asshole for five minutes Danvers? If that’s the case I guess it would be best for everyone if I just never talk to anyone ever again – seeing as all I’m good for is upsetting people.” Lena was already gathering her things and standing up from the bench ready to leave. But Kara, still angry that she would dare pick on Winn who wouldn’t stand up for himself the same way she would, couldn’t resist getting in the last word. 

“It’s not like you’ve ever given anyone reason not to believe that of you.” Lena didn’t even turn around as she stalked across the room. But Kara was more focused on Winn who was groaning with his head on the table next to her. 

“I’m really sorry she upset you Winn, even she should have known better than to include our friends in this feud. Just ignore her. Everything that comes out of her mouth is complete rubbish. I doubt she’s ever said a single nice thing in her life.” Winn sat up and looked at her incredulously.

“She didn’t upset me Kara. You did. She’s actually alright if you don’t antagonize her at every possible opportunity. Did you even try that before you decided to hate her? Plus, she’s really smart. Not just with magic, but she knows all about muggle technology too. I actually feel bad for not giving her a chance before now. After five years I’ve only treated her based off what you told me, and that was unfair of me. I should have judged her for myself.”

“Winn – what? Have you forgotten that she’s always treated me the same way?”

“Kara you don’t treat anyone else the way you treat Lena, why do you assume she treats everyone the way she treats you? You need to stop pushing these double standards on her.” He stood to leave, but Kara gripped at his sleeve.

“Wait Winn I didn’t know she was being nice, I’m sorry. I came over here to tell you that we’re planning on a sleepover at the shack tonight. You’re not too mad at me to come, are you?” Winn sighed, softening quickly – people had always found it hard to stay mad at Kara for long, other than Lena it seemed. 

“Of course, I’ll come Kara. But only if you apologise to Lena.” The bright smile that had broken out over her face when he’d agreed immediately transformed into a pout.

“You don’t mean that Winn. She’s never apologised to me for anything. I can’t be the one to back down.” But at one look at Winn’s face, she realized he was being serious, and she really did want him to come with them later. So, she reckoned she could just about suck it up.

Skulking across the hall to where Lena had joined Sam and Jack at the Slytherin table near Maggie and Alex she plastered a fake apologetic smile on while Winn watched just to make sure she really did apologise.

“Hey Lena.” She started somewhat impassively scuffing the toe of her shoe against the floor. Getting no response, not even a glance in her direction she bit back her scolding and battled on aware of Winn’s presence right beside her. “Umm well Winn says that you were actually having a nice conversation earlier so I guess I should apologise for that.” Lena looked at Winn with a small quirk of her lips but still didn’t acknowledge Kara. “And I suppose I should apologise for accusing you of stealing my homework too. So, yeah, I’m sorry.” Still getting no response she looked at Winn and he nodded so she turned and walked away, not thinking any better of Lena for not being gracious enough to accept. 

She did get a little satisfaction from hearing Sam chastise her a little as she walked away. The scowl she could imagine Lena wearing then made the whole ordeal worth it. The scowl Winn was wearing suggesting he didn’t think much of her apology was a different story.

“That was a bit of a half-assed apology but seeing as I know that was hard for you and she wasn’t very receptive and perhaps a little petty I will come later. Kara practically squealed and engulfed Winn in a hug almost lifting him completely off the floor. 

“I knew you’d come round to seeing that she’s such a b word.”

“Kara.” Winn chided.

“Okay, okay, I won’t say anything else. But you are coming right?” When he nodded, she grinned before bidding him goodbye and racing off to her first class, mouthing at Alex that they’d talk later upon noticing her questioning look.

***

When Kara left Lena rolled her eyes so hard that Jess was worried they would get stuck in the back of her head.

“Hey what was that about Lena? You guys have been at each other’s throats since the day you met but I’ve never seen you ignore her like that before, you always have an insult for her.” Sam sounded genuinely concerned, which was the only reason she answered.  
“She just crossed the line this time is all. I was talking to her friend Winn, mostly just about muggle tech and stuff, and she just barged in proclaiming I was harassing him and being an absolute bitch, and it feels like that’s all she thinks I ever am, rather than just responding to how she treats me. And she thinks everyone would be better off if I never talked to anyone again. So that’s exactly what I’m going to do outside you guys, Jess and the professors of course.” Jack and Sam who had been nodding sympathetically and grimacing at appropriate moments started protesting and rolling their eyes at her. Sam motioned for Jack to speak since last time Lena had gotten into this state, she had been the one to deal with it and Lena had yelled at her.” 

“Don’t you think that you’re being a bit dramatic Lena? She probably didn’t mean it like that, or she just said it in the heat of the moment. And even if she did mean it; she was just being a judgmental asshole, not everyone thinks that; Winn was even on your side. 

“Jack if you want me to ignore you too then you’re going the right way about it.” Knowing that anything they attempted saying to cheer her up would probably backfire and make things worse they stopped trying and instead started heading to classes before the morning could get any worse.” 

As Lena headed off in a different direction Sam whispered to Jack and Jess. 

“You know I’m thinking if those two idiots don’t sort this out by the end of the day, we join that lot down at the shrieking shack and see if we can’t force them to work their shit out.” 

“If we head down straight after dinner, we might even get there first.” Jess agreed wholeheartedly so they shook on it and started preparing ways to make it look like a coincidence. 

“Are you sure you’re not just doing this to hang out with Alex?” Jack snickered at her, eyes gleaming with mischief. After all, he always had to have the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a while, but looks like I did finally update this work. In other news I am now I semi-functioning adult who can legally drink. It's not like I can go out anywhere, but I am going back to school next week. I hope you're all coping okay through this, the end is in sight (at least here in the UK).  
> I do have plans for the future of this fic so I fully attend to not abandon this. Updates will probably come faster at the end of may, then I'll have a full four months off to destress. No guarantees though.  
> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I may have been a bit harsh on Kara, but she does annoy me sometimes, and the whole thing about her never seeing Lena as a Luthor doesn't really hold up. And there will be some Sam/Alex in the future.
> 
> Do you think I've been unjust to her character? Is there anything else you want to see in this story? Your opinions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
